1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions for reducing odors emanating from animal discharges, such as feces; urine; glandular secretions, e.g., sexual excitants emitted by female animals in estrus; and the like. Further, it relates to processes for manufacturing such compositions, methods for using such compositions, and packages for storing, transporting, and applying such compositions. In particular, it relates to such compositions that may be added to animal food for ingestion by the animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many attempts have been made over the years to reduce or eliminate fecal, urine and sexual excrement odors crated by animals, such as household pets. Household pets, e.g., cats, dogs, ferrets, and Vietnamese Pot-Bellied pigs, are very important members of millions of households. Also, millions of cats and dogs are euthenized each year due to the lack of loving homes. Reducing and eliminating pet odors at the source will make pet ownership more desirable. This will reduce euthenizing of many animals.
Animal's digestive processes generate sulphur and nitrogen compounds, which contribute to urine and fecal odors. Attempts have been made to cover or mask such odors by spraying the animal with or inducing the animal to ingest chlorophyll and related compounds. Other proposed solutions have included food additives containing water-soluble copper and iron compounds and a water-soluble phosphate. A portion of the metals present in such additives may be in the form of inedible water soluble ionizable salts including chlorides.
Attempts have also been made to eliminate the odor of sexual excitants from the discharge of female animals in estrus. These attempts have included the topical and suppository application of compounds incorporating stabilized chlorine dioxide. Such compounds included groups formed by the reaction of chlorine dioxide with sodium carbonate peroxide and chlorine dioxide with sodium perborate. Topical application of the compound may be in ointment form to the region of the animal where the excitant is present or by the placement of a suppository containing the compound into the vaginal orifice of the animal. Additionally, the compound can be applied by spraying or swabbing an aqueous solution of it onto the genital region of the animal in heat.
Despite these attempts a safe and effective composition for reducing odor from animal discharges, which may be easily administered and has a suitable shelf-life, has not been discovered.